Erik
Erik is a merman in Mako: Island of Secrets. He is played by Alex Cubis. Originally born from a long line of ancient mermen, Erik was raised on land in a foster family. However, he left them, and began traveling around the country not staying in one place too long, in order to keep his secret safe. He is the main-turned antagonist of Season 2. Erik is a new merman who is introduced as a land boy who recently moved in to town and got a job as a waiter in the cafe. He notices signs of mermaid activity and deduces that Zac, Ondina, Mimmi and Sirena are merpeople after seeing the girls moon rings and discretely following the group to Mako. He also shows an interest in Ondina. When Ondina seemingly exposes herself to him and put's the mergroup's secret in jeopardy, he reveals his true self to her to prove his trustworthiness. She then begins to return Erik's feelings for her. Erik also takes fellow merman Zac under his wing and they quickly become friends. This would change however when Erik put's Evie's father's diving business in jeopardy to keep him away from Mako. Zac then angrily forces him to pay him back, his trust and admiration for Erik now dashed. Seeking answers on Mako, Erik tries to get to the bottom of Zac's fallout with Cam after hearing it took place on Mako. He and Cam later become friends much to Zac's chagrin. After seeing the merman chamber for the first time when he keeps an eye on Zac as he falls under a moon spell, he becomes obsessed with it and makes continuous attempts to get back on Zac's good side so they can find out more about it. His patience pays off when Zac realizes he needs help to figure out the chamber and that Erik is the only person he can trust with the matter. He goes so far as to lie to Ondina when she asks him to make sure Zac stays away from the chamber. Although he agrees at first, he does not hesitate to go back on his word when Cam informs him that Zac is ready to accept his help. As he and Zac try to decode the chamber, they are interrupted by Veridia, as well as Ondina and Mimmi after they discovered his deception. Afterwards, Ondina briefly loses her trust in Erik, but she eventually forgives him when she realizes he truly cares for her. He and Zac also return to being on friendly terms with one another. However, he does not give up on his interest in the chamber and continuously urges Zac to finish what they started. Ondina and Erik later become a couple. He and Ondina spend increasingly more time together and become more and more close to each other. However, when he learns from Ondina learns that the pod will return to Mako, he believes he will never be accepted by the pod and that Ondina will have to choose between him and the pod. Ondina realizes he is right when Mimmi accuses him of stealing a piece of jewelry to make money for a party he throws for Ondina. She then makes the decision to stay on land with him. As Erik and the group come closer to discovering the secret of the chamber and realizes the trident stone is what is needed to activate it, Erik becomes more determined to discover it's purpose. He is ultimately consumed by his obsession with the chamber. When the others express their fear that the chambers purpose is to destroy mermaids, Erik is shown to take great offense at his kind being defined by nothing more then a desire to destroy mermaids and believes that there is more meaning to the chamber which he can use to help mermaids and that he owes it to all mermen to do so. His obsession escalates to the point where he grows hostile and even violent to all of his former friends as they try to convince him to not activate the chamber. This is especially true for Zac, as Erik believes that by refusing to activate the chamber, he is selling out all mermen. Not even Ondina's pleas are enough to get him to stop, as he believes that what he is doing will help her get the pod and her home back. After gaining possession of the trident stone, Erik gains the power to activate the chamber when the stone robs Zac of his powers. Despite Zac's attempts to stop him, Erik is able to activate the chamber, and he completely ignores Ondina's final plea to stop before entering the water stolen from the moon pool to behold the chambers purpose. However, he soon realizes his mistake when the mermaids collapse to the ground as the chamber slowly and painfully begins to kill them. Erik is horrified upon seeing the chamber's effect on the mermaids and is deeply ashamed that he himself unleashed it. He attempts to stop it only to fail, but Zac is able to stop it. Afterwards, Erik is full of regret for what he has done and pleas for Ondina's forgiveness. Unwilling to risk being his "second choice" again, Ondina refuses and breaks up with him. Realizing he has truly lost her for good, a heartbroken Erik is then forced to leave the Gold Coast in shame. In season 3 Erik is briefly mentioned by Ondina after she sabotages a date between Mimmi and her love interest Chris, her view of relationships having been tarnished since her experience with Erik. Ondina reveals to Weilan how their relationship ended in heartbreak and that she does not want to see Mimmi suffer the same way. She even starts tear up talking about it, showing that she is still hurting from their breakup. Weilan offers Ondina comfort and is able to help her let go of her past experience. Mermen Powers Erik possesses the ability to transform into a merman ten seconds after physical contact of water. Several minutes after climbing out of the the water and once his body is completely dry, he turns back into a human along with the clothes he was wearing before he transformed. As a mermen, Erik has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold his breath for more than fifteen minutes, and possibly dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being. Hydrokinesis Erik displayed this power in "Stormy Seas" when he moved the water away from them and on the little kid's face. Hydro-Thermokinesis Erik displayed this power in "Stormy Seas" when he dried himself off with this power after he went for a swim. Telekinesis Erik used this power to keep Cam from standing up in "The Trident Stone" and again on Zac in "The Chosen One". Zac's Powers Erik obtained these using the Trident Stone to rob Zac of his powers in "The Chosen One". Mimmi destroys the stone when she uses it to heal Zac, getting his powers back. Trivia * Just like Zac, Erik was raised in a human foster family. * It's unknown if his family knows about the existence of merpeople, yet if he had to hide his tail and what age he discovered he was a merman. * Erik always arrives late or leaves early for his job at the cafe, which eventually led to him to getting fired by Carly, with agreement from David. * The relationship between Ondina and Erik is really genuine as revealed in the behind the scenes featurette. * It has been confirmed that Alex Cubis, the actor of Erik, would not return for season 3.https://twitter.com/hashtag/MakoMermaids?src=hash Gallery File:Erik1.jpg File:Erik2.jpg File:Erik Hiding In Bushes.jpg File:cammerik.jpg File:erikydoo.JPG|Erik swimming File:Evieerik.JPG|Erik talking to Evie File:erik on beach.JPG File:Merpeople.png|Erik and Ondina swimming File:Mako S2 About AlexCubis.jpg File:Zac and Erik.JPG|Erik and Zac talking File:Caught on Camera.jpg|Erik and Ondina underwater caught on camera File:First Date.png|Erik with Ondina holding Poseidon File:Shipping2.png|Erik and Ondina swimming File:Shipping!.png|Erik and Ondina swimming File:Erik Running.jpg|Erik running File:Ondina surprised to see Erik as a merman.jpg|Erik and Ondina in the water File:Erik and Cam.png|Erik and Cam talking File:5.png|Erik underwater File:Erik Drying Himself.gif|Erik drying himself (gif) Tumblr nof72y5RCZ1uotqdzo5 400.gif|Erik and Ondina speed-swimming (gif) Tumblr nof72y5RCZ1uotqdzo10 400.gif|Erik and Ondina swimming (gif) Tumblr nof72y5RCZ1uotqdzo7 400.gif|Erik and Zac speed-swimming (gif) Tumblr nof72y5RCZ1uotqdzo6 400.gif|Erik and Ondina swimming (gif) Tumblr nof72y5RCZ1uotqdzo9 400.gif|Erik swimming (gif) Tumblr nm8trcdaCr1uotqdzo10 400.gif|Erik and Ondina speed-swimming (gif) Tumblr nm8trcdaCr1uotqdzo7 400.gif|Erik and Zac speed-swimming (gif) Tumblr nmehmrKTQZ1uotqdzo6 400.gif|Erik and Zac speed-swimming (gif) Tumblr nqsgybCXEj1uotqdzo5 400.gif|Erik and Ondina swimming (gif) Tumblr nqsgybCXEj1uotqdzo7 400.gif|Erik and Ondina swimming (gif) Tumblr nof72y5RCZ1uotqdzo4 400.gif|Erik and Zac diving underwater (gif) Tumblr nmevu6SvdD1uotqdzo9 400.gif|Erik swimming (gif) Erik using Trident Stone.jpg|Erik using the Trident Stone Season 2 Cast.jpg Tumblr nrm6eeaISc1uotqdzo8 400.gif|Erik underwater (gif) Tumblr nof72y5RCZ1uotqdzo3 400.gif|Erik swimming (gif) Tumblr nof72y5RCZ1uotqdzo2 400.gif References Category:Mermen Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Secret keepers Category:Current Merpeople Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 2 Category:Boyfriends